MovieStarPlanet.com
MovieStarPlanet is a social online universe involving a full virtual world providing games and activities. Players are provided an avatar to completely transform into their own moviestar. The game is free to play, however, players can pay to gain access to extended features and fast-track their rise to fame. The game is specifically aimed for children aged 8 to 15, however anyone of any age is permitted to play. Due to this a major focus of creators is child safety, including constant changes to chatting and the exclusion of certain words and numbers used in the game. Filtering and moderators are also present in the game in the event that swearing or uncovering of personal information occurs. The game is also subject to criticizism due its relationship with Anonymous and its tendency to have users addicted to it. Social, Creative, and Fun MovieStarPlanet is a safe, creative, and social online playground for children. The movie star characters earn Fame and StarCoins (the currency of MovieStarPlanet) when other users watch their movies. StarCoins can be used to buy costumes, animations, backdrops for movies, and much more. By playing and interacting with friends and by participating in creative competitions, players move up in the MovieStarPlanet world. Life is never boring on MovieStarPlanet - it's all about playing, being social, and developing and showing your creative skills. Safety Concerns Children love MovieStarPlanet, which is why we are committed to keeping our virtual world a safe and secure place to be for all users. To do this, we monitor the usage of the site manually as well as by automated systems. Our systems filter out words that we have blocked, making them impossible to type. Our moderators - real people - manually review all reports filed by users and search the site for offensive language. MovieStarPlanet is dedicated to being a safe place for children to learn and enjoy the Internet, be creative and meet new people. But just as in the real world, people don't always behave as we would like. That is why we have made it easy for your child to instantly report other users with just a few clicks of the mouse. We have a clear set of rules that all users must observe. These include keeping passwords secure and never giving away personal information. Many of these rules apply to the Internet in general, not just to MovieStarPlanet. Users who repeatedly break the rules of MovieStarPlanet will be locked out of the game for various lengths of time depending on the severity of the infringement. Alternatively, MovieStarPlanet can delete user profiles or block computer IP address. Social Networking Features MovieStarPlanet has many social network features - it is part game, part fantasy world. Users can make new friends and interact with other players in the chat rooms. At MovieStarPlanet we encourage parents and guardians to talk to children about how to stay safe online and the importance of not revealing personal information. Users cannot access the personal information of other players (for example, details such as age, gender, email, real name). Players can only see other usernames. It is therefore, important to remember that a player's username should not be, nor contain significant elements of the user's real name. MSP Cost MSP is free to play! But if you are a normal member of MSP there are not as much things you can do like others can. If you want to do almost anything on MSP you have to buy VIP Membership. It costs money but it gives you more advantages and perks than being a normal member has. VIP Info VIP memberships are divided into three categories: # Normal VIP # Elite VIP # STAR VIP There are four packages available within each category. The package determines how long your membership will be active: # 1 week # 1 month # 3 months # 1 year Each package has its own unique benefits. Depending on the package purchased, VIP membership gives users some or all of the following benefits: * More Fame - Fame is how users level up * Increase in the number of friends allowed * Loads of StarCoins - virtual currency of MovieStarPlanet * Lots of Diamonds - exclusive VIP currency of MovieStarPlanet * Can give more autographs * More spins of the daily StarCoin wheel * Exclusive VIP shop items * Daily StarCoins and Diamonds '''Info from: '''http://the-moviestarplanet.wikia.com/wiki/MovieStarPlanet http://www.moviestarplanet.com/